L'enfant qui attend
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Isis caresse son ventre. Isis pose sa main et s'inquiète du sort de son bébé, lui qui devra venger son père Osiris, assassiné.
Le jeu continue ! Toujours un jeu du Fof, cette fois sur le mot "bébé", j'ai toujours été fascinée par la mythologie égyptienne. Ce court récit se situe quand la déesse Isis est enceinte d'Horus, fils d'Osiris. Allez, bonne lecture.

Elle pose sa main sur son ventre, en ce moment le monde est suspendu, il n'y a plus qu'elle, elle et l'enfant qu'elle porte, il gigote un peu, elle oublie les querelles, son frère Seth, avide de pouvoir et de sang, n'obscurcit plus ses pensées, elle oublie le malheur, son mari Osiris, victime des manigances de Seth, n'est plus noyé et son corps découpé en quatorze morceaux, il est là, près d'elle, le dieu des morts observe tendrement la vie qui se développe, par le sang l'enfant et la mère sont connectés, par le sang l'enfant est lié au père et par le sang l'enfant devra le venger.

C'est triste, soupire Isis. Il n'est pas encore sorti de son ventre et elle projète déjà des projets pour lui. Son oncle Seth a tué Osiris, dans le but de lui voler son trône. Il gouverne mal, la terre se meurt, le ciel refuse de pleurer pour la guérir, le Nil ne sort plus de son lit pour offrir l'engrais nécessaire aux cultures. Rê, le dieu soleil, le maître de tous qui règne sur la terre et le ciel, ne réagit pas. C'est au petit de rétablir l'équilibre, son rôle de déesse est de le former à cela. Il faudra du temps, il faudra de la patience, mais elle sait qu'il y arrivera.

Mais elle a également un rôle de mère. Elle a peur pour le bébé, dès sa naissance, le poids des responsabilités pèsera sur lui. Il devra se battre, il devra souffrir pour reprendre le trône de son père, et c'est elle qui l'initieras à cela ! Quelle mère oserait faire ça à son enfant ? Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle devra le cacher aux yeux de Seth, elle devra l'entraîner pour que finalement il l'affronte, cet oncle, qui, dans sa jeunesse, était si proche d'Isis ! Elle se promet de ne pas donner de frère à son fils, elle ne veut pas qu'il connaisse, comme elle, les déchirements d'entrailles d'une famille.

Nout ! Ma mère, ma chère mère, pensais-tu à tout cela quand ton ventre céleste nous abritait ? Toi, la déesse du ciel, chaque jour le dieu du soleil passe sur ton corps, tu surplombes toute puisante le monde, et tu ne te doutais guère des querelles qui allaient tuer tes enfants ! Nous qui portons la vie, nous ne voulons que le bonheur de notre descendance, permettre qu'ils conservent l'innocence de ceux qui viennent de naître, mais moi, je projette déjà de le transformer en guerrier pour combattre son oncle. Seth ! Toi qui a fait enfermer mon mari dans un coffre, jeté dans le Nil pour dériver jusqu'au bout du monde, toi qui as découpé son corps, alors que je venais de le ramener, tu as tailladé ses entrailles avec la sauvagerie d'un animal, et malgré cela je ne peux te haïr ! Cette haine dont je ne veux pas, je ne la donnerai pas à mon enfant. Il naîtra, il grandira sous mon oeil protecteur, comme tout autre enfant, mais il devra accomplir sa mission. Il la fera, non pas animé par la vengeance, mais pour rétablir l'honneur d'un père qu'il ne connaîtra pas. Ah ! Que je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir vivre une simple vie de famille, si nous n'étions pas des dieux, si seulement nous pouvions être réunis, tous ensemble ! Je souhaite seulement le bonheur de mon bébé. Le trouveras t-il, lorsqu'il sera installé sur le trône de la terre d'Égypte ? Que ce pays ne sois plus abreuvé de sang, il y en a assez eu !

Isis, Isis ! Mon épouse, mon adorée, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas ! Moi, ton époux Osiris, je te parle depuis le pays des morts, j'y suis le roi tout comme l'enfant sera le roi des vivants. Oui, c'est son destin. Laisse-le grandir, laisse-le courir, jouer dans le sable, nager dans le Nil et rire comme tout autre enfant. Oui, il devra se battre. Mais avant, laisse-le goûter aux joies de l'enfance, laisse-le innocent du monde, c'est cela qui fera sa force, laisse-le vivre tout simplement. Tu ne devras t'inquiéter qu'au moment de la bataille. Nous n'avons pas pas à bercer notre fils de nos rêves et de nos espoirs ; c'est à lui de construire les siens, de tracer sa propre voie, et lorsqu'il sera adulte il verra où aller. Nous ne sommes pas là pour le guider, mais pour lui donner la vie. Tu verras, notre amour, propre de toute haine et de toute crainte, c'est cela qui lui permettra de devenir un dieu.


End file.
